heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Grant/Powers
Powers and Abilities Powers *'Omnipotence:' Nate is immensely powerful. The individual powers Nate has shown include, but are not limited to: **'Reality Warping:' Nate is remarkably talented with this power and can accomplish just about anything with it. He can warp reality, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. ***'Conjuration:' Nate can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. **'Telekinesis:' Nate can impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. **'Super Strength:' Nate has dramatically increased superior strength and can exert tremendous amounts of physical force, allowing him overpower many different species. **'Precognition:' Nate can see and accurately predict the future. **'Telepathy:' Nate is able to read the thoughts of others and prevent anyone from reading his mind. Normally, the ability of mind reading works in a tactile fashion and he requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. He is also able to mentally communicate with others from a short distance sending distress calls and mental images, make himself invisible by manipulating the minds of others and sense where nearby telepaths are. ***'Telepathic Link:' Nate can form a telepathic link between multiple minds for high-speed conversations and decision-making. ***'Empathy:' Nate is able to read the emotions of others. He can also manipulate the emotions of others. ***'Dream Manipulation:' Nate has the ability to enter a person's dreams, as well as control dreams and subconscious. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. ***'Extrasensory Perception (ESP):' Nate can gain information through the mind rather than the physical senses. ***'Remote Viewing:' Nate can seek out and find people in different locations than his own. When amplified by sensory deprivation, this ability is powerful enough to find people over vast distances, even as far as other dimensions. ***'Psychometry:' Nate can gain information about a person by touching objects associated with them. ***'Illusions:' Nate has the ability to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. ***'Mind Control:' Nate is able to manipulate the minds of others to get them to do what he wants them to do. ***'Mental Manipulation:' Nate can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of others. ***'Sedation:' Nate can sedate others with a wave of his hand. ***'Paralyzation:' Nate can mentally paralyze others, making it appear as if time has been stopped, although he can also paralyze only the body without rendering people's minds frozen as well. ***'Telepathic Immunity:' Adam is completely immune to mind reading, illusions, mind control, mental manipulation, sedation and paralyzation. **'Mediumship:' Nate has the ability to communicate with the dead. **'Thermokinesis:' Nate has the ability to make something hot or cold. **'Elemental Abilities:' Nate has the ability to manipulate and generate weather, air, water, fire, ice, electricity and plants. **'Terrakinesis:' Nate has the ability to control the earth, often by causing earthquakes or tremors, enough to destroy buildings. **'Photokinesis:' Nate is able to generate and manipulate light in a variety of ways, especially projecting beams of light that can stun and injure his others, and emit a burning light from his body, mostly through his palm. **'Smiting:' Nate has the ability to kill another being, generally by touching them. **'Biokinesis:' Nate can manipulate the biological aspects of a creature, which he uses to inflict harm on his enemies, such as to break bones and damage organs. **'Molecular Combustion:' Nate can kill others by rendering them down to their molecules. He also used this power to turn demons, angels and monsters to dust. **'Power Granting:' Nate gave himself the powers of regeneration, regeneration energy, eldritch magic manipulation, astral projection, transmutation, dimensional warping, illusion manipulation, enchantment, transdimensional perception, transdimensional communication, empathic mimicry (aerokinesis, teleportation, prehensile tail, organic diamond transformation, telepathy, mental manipulation, energy absorption, magnetokinesis, ambient plasma conversion, sonic scream, shape-shifting, superhuman strength, superhuman agility, superhuman speed, retractable bone claws, enhanced senses, regenerative healing factor, optic blast, telekinesis, atmokinesis, cryokinesis/cryogenesis, pyrokinesis, organic steel form/metal exoskeleton, intangibility, technopathy, fork tongue, flight via angel wings, solar radiation absorption, matter manipulation and probability field manipulation), Speed Force connection, bodily vibration, seismokinesis, Speed Force awareness, superhuman mental process, superhuman perceptions, superhuman speed, superhuman momentum, cellular replication, temporal dilution, time remnant construct, augmented vision, scanner vision, electromagnetic vision, bio vision, microscopic vision, telescopic vision, x-ray vision, infrared vision, ultraviolet vision, electromagnetic spectrum vision, enhanced senses, voice mimicry, mind transfer, information absorption, information and memory sharing, infection, bio-fission, gravity manipulation, body heat manipulation, technopathy, ability replication (flight, precognition, telekinesis, telepathy, freezing, healing, invisibility, technopathy, phasing, illusion, electric manipulation, rapid cell regeneration, space-time manipulation, pyrokinesis, impenetrable skin, mental manipulation, shape shifting, healing touch, intuitive aptitude, empathic manipulation, terrakinesis, poison emission, enhanced memory, melting, digital communication, plasmakinesis and metal mimicry), Gaia Library access, phantom-mana channeling, transmutation, Clock Up vision, Mirror World travel, black hole manipulation, puzzle piece-styled energy shield generation, timeline alteration, disintegration, velocity manipulation, replacement, laser power, rinkaku kagune, rinkaku kakuja, kagune manipulation, paralyzing scream, invisible black matter manipulation, black ghost manifestation, antimatter tentacles, antimatter mucus, molting, superhuman digestion, spell casting, scrying, exorcism, binding, summoning, banishing, necromancy, blood magic, fairy magic, Voodoo, tracking, sigil trapping, angel warding, belief, love, energy balls, reconstitution, sensing, remote hearing, literary manipulation, memory extraction, stunning, force field, Patronus, levitation, molecular immobilization, animation, wandlore, fog generation, weather manipulation, transfiguration, untransfiguartion, vanishing, pain infliction, mirror enchantments, heart-ripping, world-crossing, emotional control, enhanced emotions, psychic pain infliction, bloodlust resistance, electromagnetokinesis, pain absorption, kanima venom, scorpion venom, power stealing, rift manipulation, demonic power manipulation, devil trigger, spider-sense, organic webbing generation, wall crawling, electromagnetism, shockwave manipulation, ionic manipulation, matter manipulation, transmutation, radiation manipulation, power amplification, power nullification, power bestowal and transference. **'Teleportation:' Nate can travel from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. He can also change the effect of his teleporting to orbing from Charmed, appartion from Harry Potter and teleportation from X-Men, Heroes, Supernatural, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once Upon a Time and Charmed (Reboot). **'Apporting:' Nate is able to teleport anyone or anything anywhere he wants. He can also change the effect of his apporting to remote orbing from Charmed. **'Invisibility:' Nate has the ability to become unseen to the naked eye. **'Supernatural Perception:' Nate can perceive what would normally be invisible to humans such as ghosts, reapers and some magical sigils. He can also see the true faces of angels and demons in a vessel without harm, as well as the ability to see both the names and lifespans of humans floating above their heads. **'Electronic Manipulation:' With a simple hand movement, Nate made a television turn on and off, as well as change channels. **'Healing:' Nate possesses the ability to heal any type of injury. His healing powers are so strong that he can even heal the most serious of damages, caused by most powerful beings. **'Time Manipulation:' Nate can freeze time. This extends to things such as objects and people are helplessly immobilized once this power is activated. **'Time Travel:' Nate has the ability to travel back and forth across the timeline. He can also SHIFT subconsciously transferring his consciousness to a different history in moments of extreme danger. **'Clairsentience:' Nate is able to sense and track the location of others. He can also perceive the residual information of an object by touching it. **'Interdimensional Travel:' Nate can travel to another universe by going through the void, breaches, rifts or the Gate. **'Portal Creation:' Nate can open a rift to another reality or dimension by going through cracks or a gamma hole. **'Shapeshifting:' Nate can change his appearance at will and alter his own age to appearance older or younger. He can also change the effect of his shapeshifting to glamouring from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Charmed, Metamorphmagus from Harry Potter and shapeshifting from X-Men, Heroes, Supernatural, Teen Wolf, Once Upon a Time and Charmed (Reboot). **'Size Shifting:' Nate is able to reduce himself to approximately the size of an ant, though he can also grow his body to giant sizes up to 65 feet. **'Possession:' Nate has the ability to possess any person he wants. **'Flight:' Nate has the ability to defy the laws of gravity in movement, such as hovering, levitating, etc. He can also change the effect of his flight to unsupported flight from Harry Potter and flight from Lucifer and Once Upon a Time. **'Duplication:' Nate is able to create dozens of copies of himself. **'Supernatural Concealment:' Nate can hide his true natural from most species. **'Omnilingualism:' Nate can speak and understand many languages including aliens and animal. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Nate can heal and regenerate all physical and mental harm to himself instantly. Any damaged area or lost anatomy will be completely restored with no lingering side effects in seconds, even forcing objects embedded out to heal properly. Minor injuries, like bullet wounds and broken bones, take merely minutes to recover, while full dismemberment takes about and hour to restore. *'Disease/Contaminant Immunity:' Adam is virtually immune to all virus, diseases, poisons and toxins. *'Immortality:' Nate has an indefinitely long lifespan. He is unaffected by disease, toxins or time and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. *'Invulnerability:' Nate is invulnerable to most forms of harm with very few weapons being capable of killing him. *'Super Stamina:' Nate is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. *'Copy-Copy Fruit:' Nate eat a Devil Fruit that granted him the ability to copy other Devil Fruit users' powers by touching the user he needed to copy. He had copied the Gum-Gum Fruit, Chop-Chop Fruit, Smoke-Smoke Fruit, Clone-Clone Fruit, Flame-Flame Fruit, Rumble-Rumble Fruit, Ice-Ice Fruit, Door-Door Fruit, Dark-Dark Fruit, Clear-Clear Fruit, Op-Op Fruit, Glint-Glint Fruit, Tremor-Tremor Fruit, Float-Float Fruit, Glare-Glare Fruit, Heal-Heal Fruit and Cook-Cook Fruit. *'Plasmids and Vigors:' Nate used special serums that introduce modified stem cells into his body, allowing for genetic modification and mutation, giving him what some might call "super powers". He had Telekinesis, Bucking Bronco, Devil's Kiss, Insect Swarm, Possession, Shock Jockey, Old Man Winter, Peeping Tom, Charge, Murder of Crows, Return to Sender, Undertow and Ironsides. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Master Detective/Leader:' Nate possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. He is also an effective leader as both a businessman and an Earl, and is able to motivate and inspire others. **'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. **'Medium Awareness:' Nate possesses an acute knowledge of many events and creatures, including aliens and monsters. This is due to him coming from a parallel universe where most of the events are fictional. *'Expert Charisma:' Nate has shown a talent for taking command, earning people's trust despite initial animosity, even able to convince complete strangers to reveal secretive information. Even the most resistant of individuals would eventually submit to his way of thinking. Some would even actively come to his defense when others thought he was a threat or a nuisance to the public. However, when struggling to solve the issue at hand, people would dismiss his perceived authority as egotistical. Rather than following him, they would actively turn against him. Some would even resist when feeling his actions were irrational. *'Master Manipulator/Deceiver:' Nate can use his knowledge of people to make them do things in his best interests. Using his reputation of not lying, he tricks people by not saying what he will do and this makes he extremely unpredictable. *'Computer Specialist/Master Computer Hacker:' Nate is a highly skilled computer specialist and hacker, capable of breaking into any computer system. He is able to hack into the crime lab computers of the any police department or government agency. He is also more than able to bypass most firewalls and is also able to do so with surprising speed. *'Expert Medic:' Nate is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor at Seito University Hospital for six years. *'Expert Scientist/Forensic Expert:' Nate is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Physics/Chemistry Expert:' Nate has shown a considerable knowledge and very advanced skill in chemistry. His knowledge on physics possibly ranks among the best the multiverse as he was able to apply a new-found science and figure out how to close the various breaches between worlds. *'Expert Engineer:' Nate is a very skilled engineer, creating various gadgets and weapons for himself and others. *'Game Proficiency:' Nate is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Culinary Expertise:' Nate is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Musical Talent:' Nate is very talented in playing the flute, trumpet, piano, guitar, violin and drums. *'Artistic:' Nate is shown to be an effective sketch artist. *'Dancing:' Nate is a talented dancer, particularly in tap and ballroom. *'Singing:' While not a fan of performing and being quite modest about this skill, Nathan is shown to be a high quality singer. *'Duelling:' Nate is a highly talented duellist. *'Herbology:' Nate has knowledge of various plants and also can cast plant-related spells. *'Potion Making:' Nate is very talented in potion making and is able to create extremely complicated potions. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Nate has shown on more than one occasion to have good skill in handling numerous sorts of magical creatures. *'Alchemy:' Nate is a very accomplished alchemist. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Nate is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Stealth:' Nate is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Master Escape Artist:' Nate is a master escape artist, able to free himself from various confinements. *'Assassination:' Nate can combat nearly every assassination attempt utilized by both Class E and professional assassins, showing to be extremely observant and stealthy at planning and execution. He can enter a state of heightened concentration in which he focuses fully on killing the enemy, preventing himself from hesitating. According to him, there is a sensible difference between his power in this state and with his normal mindset. *'Kiss of Death:' Nate has shown some level of skill when using the "Kiss of Death" technique, able to acquire several "Hits" off of others through indiscriminate French kisses. *'Expert Hunter:' Nate possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities; he is an extremely dangerous individual, and he is more than capable of taking a stand against even the most formidable of opponents, such as demons, angels, alphas, monsters and leviathans. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Nate is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in suus mahna, Vulcan nerve pinch, mok'bara, Venusian aikido, wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, arnis, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, jiu-jitsu, karate, kenpo karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. *'Stun Clap:' Nate claps his hands together in front of his opponent's face in order to momentarily stun them. He can also snap his fingers in front of his opponent's face in order to temporarily paralyze them. *'Master Archer:' Nate is an extremely skilled archer, able to precisely hit targets from great distances. He can shoot many objects without missing in quick succession, shoot objects off of people without harming them and retain his accuracy even whilst he was in rapid movement. He can also anticipate an enemy projectile to block it with an arrow and fire multiple arrows at once. He also has skills in close-combat, able to shift between melee fighting and shooting with ease. *'Master Swordsmanship/Lightsaber:' Nate has been described to have movements as swift as water. His lightsaber combat style shows advanced skill in Jar'Kai, Whirlwind of Destiny, Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman and Juyo. *'Expert Stick Fighter:' Nate is highly skilled in stick fighting and bo-staff fighting. *'Master Marksman/Firearms:' Nate has shown high levels of skill in the use of his sidearm, and is a very skilled quick-draw and sharpshooter. *'Master Knife Wielder/Knife-Thrower:' Nate is highly skilled with knives. He is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat and can utilize his arrows as improvised knives, by using them to stab enemies in combat. *'Master Weaponry:' Nate is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as guns, bo-staffs, knives, tomahawks, kunai and also swords. *'Expert Driver/Pilot:' Nate is skillfully able to man multiple vehicles such as cars and motorcycles, he is even able to shoot targets while driving these vehicles. He also knows how to fly an airplane and a spaceship. *'Magic Knowledge:' Nate is very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Category:Superjokertv